An electronic circuit, such as power circuits, can be formed from dies interconnected on a substrate. Although the dies may be capable of high performance, performance of the electronic circuit can be limited by how the dies are interconnected. For example, inductivity, electromagnetic interference (EMI), and parasitics are of great concern when interconnecting the dies.
One approach to interconnecting dies to form an electronic circuit includes wire bonding the dies to conductive traces on a substrate. The design and layout of the electronic circuit can be complex as the electronic circuit may include many dies. As such, the conductive traces may follow long routing paths having high inductivity. Thus, performance of the electronic circuit can suffer. Furthermore, the electronic circuit may have a large footprint, which may be undesirable in many applications.